


What Dreams May Come

by LittleMouse



Series: Dreaming... [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-con touching, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: This is a sequel to ‘Perchance to Dream’, and I suggest reading it first.  Otherwise, some things won’t make sense.Wufei and Duo are dealing with the effects of their last mission together, the oddity of a new relationship, and the threat that the war will separate them any minute.





	1. In Which Wufei Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story being polished and reposted. This one is complete so it shouldn't take long.

_To sleep! perchance to dream:--ay, there's the rub;_   
_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?_   
_~ Hamlet, Act III, Scene 1 -_ _William Shakespeare_

 

Wufei was dreaming.

_Water everywhere, flashes of light, a voice screaming his name_

He wanted to wake up.

_Weights on his wrists and ankles, gunshots in the dark_

Even in his sleep, his hands started searching for the warmth that should be next to him, the warmth that meant comfort and safety.

_An older man’s greedy eyes, flying leather belts, a burning in his lungs, agony in his back_

The bed he lay in was empty save for him; that was what finally forced his eyes open.

He lay gasping in the dark, his arms and legs trembling, fighting back tears. He was not weak, he was not helpless, he _would not_ cry because he was alone. He’d been alone before, and it wasn’t as if he would stay that way. Duo would be back.

His _lover_ would be back.

Distracting himself with that thought worked very nicely. He gave a shiver of pure pleasure and rolled onto his side, pulling Duo’s pillow into his arms. It smelled faintly of the shampoo Duo preferred and that comforted him even further.

Duo would be back.

He let his eyes drift closed.

 

  
*

 

  
_Deep, dark water, the shadow of a boat above him, concrete blocks dotting the lake floor around him, glimpsed through the drifting weeds_

Wufei muttered in his sleep and hugged the pillow tighter.

_Pain tearing through his wrists as he jerked them free, a hand clasped tightly over his mouth and nose, an Oz soldier leering at him as he lifted a stun gun_

If the pillow had been Duo, Wufei’s grip would have very nearly cracked his ribs.

_Belts and fists flying through the air, a stiff leather strap around his waist, the rush of water as he was pulled under, the dizzying feeling of swaying in that harness, the room rushing before his eyes, his stomach cramping_

Wufei woke up just in time to run to the bathroom and lose the small supper he’d eaten.

 

  
*

 

  
“You look tired.” Quatre’s voice was very concerned. He sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Wufei and waited.

Sleepy onyx eyes blinked up at him. “Mmm,” was the only explanation Wufei offered.

That was nowhere near good enough for Quatre, even if he was used to having the Twin Kings of Silence for lovers. “Did you rest at all, last night?”

“Yes. I’m all right, Quatre.”

The blond frowned, but moved to his seat. They were the only ones at breakfast; Heero and Trowa were gone on a mission, as well as Duo.

Quatre watched while Wufei picked at his breakfast. The Chinese boy could say he was fine all he wanted to - the paleness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes told a different story.

Duo and Wufei _both_ insisted they were completely over that disastrous mission. Neither of them believed the other, and the three remained Pilots, in turn, didn’t believe either of them. They saw the way Wufei flinched when he saw a body of water bigger than a pool; they heard Duo screaming Wufei’s name at night until the other boy got him awake and comforted him.

And now Quatre was positive that Wufei was having nightmares, with no one to comfort him.

He was beginning to hate solo missions.

Not only did he miss Trowa and Heero, but he could really use their advice about how to help Wufei. Being his stubborn self, though, 05 refused to admit it, but he was clearly miserable without Duo.

Who was also gone on a solo mission.

Did Quatre already mention that he hated them?

He wondered how the doctors would take it if he suggested they be sent out in twos and threes from now on? He’d have to word the request _just_ right...

Wufei drifted out of his early-morning haze to see Quatre sitting perfectly still, staring intently down at a plate of eggs. “Something wrong?”

“Huh?” Big blue eyes blinked at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something.  There’s nothing wrong.” Quatre hesitated a moment, studying him, then plunged ahead. “Tell me, Wufei, do you think we are more efficient on solo or team missions?”

Wufei blinked at him, too tired to worry about why Quatre was asking that question. He thought for a moment, finding it rather difficult to concentrate. “It depends on the mission, I suppose.  More of us makes it much easier to accomplish our goals rapidly - but some missions have to be solo missions, Quatre, or they just won’t work. Trying to use a team on those could be disastrous.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Quatre admitted reluctantly, “but... uh, but I find team missions easier to handle.” He wasn’t about to say that he wanted more team missions so that Wufei and Duo could stay together. Oh, and so he could have Heero and Trowa with him. The Chinese boy would take it as a personal insult, would be sure Quatre thought he was weak. Even though Wufei had mellowed - considerably - since he and Duo had gotten together, Quatre had no desire to face him when he was angry.

At least, not while they were alone.

He didn’t _really_ think Wufei would hurt him, but he’d probably lose his hair and have his clothes shredded. He found that idea ridiculous and giggled, getting an odd look and a roll of ebony eyes from Wufei.

And an answering laugh from the doorway.

“What’s so funny, Q-chan?” a vibrant voice questioned as a backpack thumped down on the floor.

Duo was back.

Wufei’s expression didn’t change, but something shadowy in his eyes vanished.

The braided boy definitely looked stressed, despite the usual manic grin on his face. Quatre didn’t miss the way his eyes stayed firmly fixed on Wufei, even as he started chattering away to Quatre himself, answering the questions the blond asked about the mission.

Wufei only had one. “Wounded?”

Duo’s eyes glowed at him. “No, ‘Fei-chan, not even bruised.”

Wufei nodded, and turned back to sip his tea.

Duo kicked off his boots and shoved the backpack against the wall. “I’ll clean this up in a bit, Q, gotta take a quick shower. I’m filthy.”

Very true, he was caked in mud and grime. Even his braid was hanging straight, only swinging a little when he whirled around. Quatre could see bits of mud falling off it from here.

“Of course, Duo. There should be plenty of hot water.”

“Yes! Then heaven awaits! See you guys in a few!” He rushed out of the room - but Quatre saw the one brief touch of fingers to the back of Wufei’s neck. Saw the dark eyes close at the touch, and then open to gaze at him as calmly as ever.

Quatre smirked a little. He knew it was Wufei who was uncomfortable with public displays of affection; if it had been up to Duo, he would have tackled the black-haired boy to the floor as soon as he saw him, mud and all. Ah, well, their relationship was a bit young, yet, no matter what went on behind bedroom doors. They’d work it out.

And Quatre, who happily embraced his voyeuristic tendencies, knew that he’d get to see them kissing _someday_.

Wufei pushed his plate back and got up, picking up Duo’s boots and the battered backpack and carrying them into the laundry room. A moment later and he heard the sound of running water and a brush; Wufei was cleaning Duo’s boots.

Quatre smiled as he cleared the plates from the table.

They would definitely work it out.

 

 


	2. In Which Duo Admires

Duo was pretty certain that he’d loved Wufei as soon as he saw him.

He’d definitely wanted him.

The boy was entirely too pretty for his own good, even if he tried to hide it by scowling and scraping his hair back and dressing in loose, shrouding clothes.

And once he got to know him, he was... well, he was grouchy, and anal, and had a ferocious temper, and was fixated on the war. But Duo had caught glimpses - rare and fleeting glimpses - of someone gentler; a calm and quiet scholar with dreamy eyes.

And Duo loved both Wufeis.

Hopelessly, or so he’d always thought. Until that one night in the living room of Quatre’s favorite safehouse; that night that still made his breath catch in his throat and heat pool in his groin when he thought of it. When Wufei had been stargazing, his eyes soft and unfocused, not realizing that his mask was down. The night Duo had snapped, lost control, and pounced on the other Pilot. He still remembered the confusion in those onyx eyes, the way the slim body had twisted beneath him, the deceptively frail-looking wrists held tight in his hands. Remembered the way that desire had pushed past the confusion, even if Wufei would never admit it.

Remembered how much he wanted to _strangle_ Quatre for coming downstairs.

He still had trouble believing, when he stopped to think it over, that Wufei was his now. That he’d touched that body, stroked that hair, kissed those lips and seen the exquisite beauty of his face when he climaxed.

‘Oh, smooth move, baka!’ He scolded himself, ‘now I’m all excited.’ He turned the shower from warm to cold and let the water soak into him. He was tired, Wufei was tired. He’d seen the dark smudges under his eyes first thing. He’d have to corner Quatre and find out just how much sleep his koi had been getting. Quatre always knew.

Which left Duo wondering why he _hadn’t_ known Wufei was having nightmares? Of course, Quatre had told them something was wrong, he just hadn’t been able to tell them what. That was back during those weeks when they’d been so worried about Wufei, watching him as the dark circles grew under his eyes and he got thinner and thinner.

Even Heero had expressed some concern; although all he had done was to wonder aloud if Wufei was fit to go on missions, Duo had known his friend well enough to know he really meant that he was worried about the other boy. Duo himself had worried so hard he was half-sick.

Then they’d come back from that mission to a visibly exhausted Wufei and a spotless, gleaming house.

Duo had promptly worried himself _completely_ sick.

So sick that he’d had nightmares the next night.

He’d been ashamed of himself for about two seconds when Heero told him the next day. That feeling had been replaced by astonishment when 01 had added that Wufei had sat with them until Duo relaxed.

That had given Duo pretty much the first hope, ever, that Wufei might care about him. The little scene in the living room that night could have just been lust; wasn’t like Wufei ever got any, after all. The fact that he’d let him hang out with him, was teaching him some martial arts, could be explained as boredom.

But nothing he could think up would explain why Wufei would spend half the night sitting outside his bedroom door just because Duo was having nightmares.

He sighed happily and turned off the shower. He didn’t need to spend his time wondering anymore; he had what he’d always wanted. Had a warm Dragon in his bed whenever they were together, could touch him and hug him and hold him whenever he wanted. Well, so long as he didn’t get too public with it; Wufei was loosening up nicely but he still had a long way to go.

Duo didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to push him.

Someday, Quatre would get to see them kiss. He snickered, knowing that the blond was looking forward to that.

Well, so was he. He’d always been a bit of an exhibitionist, and there would be the added bonus of Wufei finally being that comfortable around them.

Because, he admitted to himself as he was toweling off, his koi was nowhere near comfortable yet.

If he had been, Duo had a feeling the others wouldn’t have let him sleep alone. Not that he thought they’d try anything sexual, but because then they could wake Wufei from his nightmares when he himself wasn’t there to do it.

He dropped the wet towel in the hamper and picked up the heavy-duty comb from the sink.  Good thing he kept his hair in a braid; if it had been loose and had all that mud in it, he would have had no choice but to cut it off. The mats and tangles would have been impossible to get out.  He started pulling the comb through the clean-again chestnut strands, the motion soothing him to absolute calm like always.

Oh, he was tired. His eyelids were heavy, and his eyes felt like they were covered with sandpaper. But he still had to clean his boots and throw the clothes from his duffel bag - and probably the duffel, itself - into the washer or they’d be ruined forever.

When he finally wandered into the bedroom, however, he saw his boots, scrubbed clean, sitting on a newspaper beside the door. His duffel bag was also scrubbed down, empty, and sitting on another.

And Wufei was curled up on the bed, hugging Duo’s pillow and sound asleep.

 

  
*

 

  
It was warm when Wufei woke up.

Very odd, because he knew he’d fallen asleep on top of the blankets.

There was a heavy weight on his chest and one leg and arm were pinned to the bed.

The only reason he didn’t panic was because that last bit was quite familiar. Duo was using him as a pillow again. The chestnut head - slightly damp, he noticed - was on his chest, one arm wrapped tight around his ribs, the other underneath him with a hand on the small of his back.  Almost all of Duo’s body weight was pressing down on Wufei’s numb left arm, and he shifted it carefully until it began to tingle with returning blood flow. Duo’s legs were laying between his knees, pressing his left leg down, as well, but not so forcefully.

Wufei’s own right arm was around his lover, hand holding tightly to the damp braid. The blankets had been worked out from under him and pulled back over them both. The room had the dim light of early evening and he sighed, hoping he would be able to sleep tonight after such a long nap.

Of course, he hadn’t slept well in six days, perhaps he’d fall right back into slumber.

He could only hope.

There was a very delicious smell drifting into the room - it must be nearly time for supper.  Wufei’s stomach growled, reminding him that just like sleep, food had also been rare over the last few days. He hadn’t felt like eating; his appetite had deserted him about five minutes after Duo walked out the door.

He was hungry, now, though. He began to work his way out from under Duo, ready to replace his chest with a real pillow as soon as he got his arm and leg free.

The other boy responded to his movement with an angry, growling moan and arms that held on tighter. Wufei rolled his eyes and decided to work on one limb at a time. His leg was barely held; he’d try to get that free, first.

 

  
*

 

  
It wasn’t nice for the bed to move.

Duo was caught up in a pleasant dream involving chocolate, whipped cream, feathers, and a certain dark-eyed boy in a leather outfit. If the bed didn’t stop trying to get away, he was going to wake up!

...the bed was trying to get away?!

He blinked heavy eyelids open.

Oh. He was laying on Wufei, who was trying to get away.

Well, that wasn’t acceptable, either!

He growled and wrapped both arms and both legs around the other boy, pulling him as close as he could get and heaving a sigh of satisfaction.

“Duo... Duo, wake up.”

Not a chance in hell.

“Come on, Duo, please wake up. It’s time for supper. I’m hungry.”

Supper? Food?

All right, so he’d wake up.

“What are we waiting for, then?” He yodeled, leaping to his feet and pulling a surprised Chinese boy to his. Wufei barely got his legs under him before he was being yanked down the hall, a hand holding his upper arm in a familiar grip.

He just rolled his eyes again and let himself be pulled. Might as well, there was no getting away from Maxwell when he was on his way to food and determined to take you with him.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Quatre smiled at them as Hurricane Maxwell hit the kitchen. “I was just wondering if I should call you.”

“Quat, you _angel_ , is that fried chicken? Where did you learn to cook that?”

“I didn’t cook it. It’s takeout; I didn’t feel much like cooking this evening, so I walked down to one of the little restaurants in town.”

“You were careful?” Wufei asked, and Duo saw a trace of concern in those dark eyes. He grinned.

Quatre smiled, too, easily picking up the emotion Wufei was trying to hide. “Yes, I was very careful. I wore a dress. There’s salad and biscuits, too. And some very well-made gravy.” He stopped when he realized both of the other boys were staring at him, mouths hanging open.

“Y-you did _what?”_   Duo sputtered, eyes wide. “You wore a _dress?”_

“I was kidding.” Quatre answered calmly. “I wore jeans and one of your T-shirts. Do you want gravy?”

“I find that almost as difficult to believe.” Wufei had quickly regained his composure, and was reaching for the plate of chicken while eyeing Quatre’s usual neat khakis, dress shirt, and vest.

Duo finally got his jaw back in place and laughed. “Good one, Q! Remind me to try that on Hee-chan and Trowa. When will they be back?”

Quatre’s smile got wider. “Tonight or tomorrow morning. Trowa emailed me while you two were resting; their mission is complete and they’re on their way.” He watched, blue eyes satisfied, as Wufei ate a plateful of salad and a piece of chicken. That was already more than he’d eaten all day yesterday.

“That’s good, glad they’re coming back.” Duo’s voice was absently, his own eyes watching the same scene. They’d fought to put weight back on Wufei and he was already getting thin again.  He didn’t blame Quatre, of course; there was only so much an Angel could do against a stubborn Dragon. He just hoped Wufei kept eating.

Wufei didn’t. He finished the salad and chicken, then put his plate in the sink and yawned.

“Why don’t you two lay back down?” Quatre asked, eyeing Duo’s own tired eyes. “You need to sleep after that mission, and Wufei can keep you company.” That last was said teasingly. Wufei snorted but headed back toward the bedroom.

He _was_ tired. Good. Hopefully he’d sleep the night through, and with Duo there.

Well, there shouldn’t be any nightmares. And he could cuddle his koi instead of a pillow that smelled like his koi.

Duo followed him, his violet eyes hungry as he watched the flex of muscles in Wufei’s backside and legs under that flowing silk. He used to wonder, while he was watching, exactly what Wufei’s bottom half looked like - you could only catch glimpses of the outline in the traditional pants he wore. Then they went on that mission - it was horrible, but one good thing had come of it - and he saw the other boy in that tight black leather. He wished he’d given into carnal desires and jumped him right then, mission or no mission. Then Wufei would never have been hurt.

And he would never have found out what those nightmares were, and would probably still be sharing a room with Hee-chan.

He sighed. He never could decide whether that mission had been a good thing or a bad thing.  Someday, when he felt a little more confident, he’d ask his lover’s opinion.

Right now, he just wanted to crawl into bed and hold his warm Dragon close.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the weird dream and the lime in Chapter 10 of Perchance to Dream happens this night. I’m not going to rehash it, but it’ll be mentioned in the next chapter, so if you’ve never read it, now’s the time...


	3. In Which Wufei Gets Fed Up

Wufei looked up from his book to see Heero watching him steadily. “Is there a problem?”

“No.”

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“I’m not. I’m observing. You’re sitting very stiffly.”

Wufei opened his mouth to say that his back was aching, and quickly snapped it closed. Damn it, but Duo was breaking down _all_ his defenses! He had come very close to allowing Heero to see a blatant weakness. Soon he’d be chattering about his health to old ladies at the supermarket.

“Is your back bothering you?”

“No,” Wufei said shortly. It was true enough - it didn’t really _bother_ him anymore. Just ached on occasion. He wouldn’t admit it to any of the others; they’d be sure to tell Duo and his lover would think it was all his fault.

Then Wufei would _never_ get him to do what he wanted.

And anyway, it wasn’t last night’s activities that were bothering him now. He’d pushed himself too far in his katas this morning, and he was paying the price. But he’d been enjoying the solitude; Quatre wasn’t watching him because he assumed Duo was, and Duo had been sleeping the sleep of the righteously exhausted.

He’d gone through his forms until his legs had wobbled; when he allowed his fierce concentration to fade, he’d found his spine felt like a red-hot poker. He’d immediately snuck back inside, took a quick shower, and perched on the soft, cushioned couch with a book as a prop.

He sometimes suspected Quatre had bought this couch specifically for him - its cushions were perfectly made to form themselves to his back, giving him the ultimate in support.

The fact that the last safehouse they’d been in had a couch just like it only furthered his suspicions.

“Hn...” The sound Heero made was thoughtful and Wufei eyed him warily. It wasn’t a good thing when Heero got thoughtful - he could figure out things better than Quatre could with his empathy.

“Since you’re not in discomfort... perhaps you’d like to spar?” Heero’s voice was perfectly  innocent.

Wufei thought about trying to fight Heero - even play-fighting - while his back felt like this and nearly howled. But he had to say something, or Heero would know his back really was hurting.  He searched his mind desperately for a reasonable excuse -

\- and was saved by a newly-awake, highly energetic American pilot.

“Hee-chan!” Duo shouted, and glomped his friend. “You’re back! How was the mission? Are you guys okay? Where’s Tro? Didya havta kill anybody? What are you gonna...” he shut up abruptly as Heero clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Hello, baka. We’re both fine. Mission accomplished.” And that was all Heero was apparently going to say.

Wufei snorted with a bit of amusement and picked up his book, trying to truly lose himself in the pages before Heero asked again about sparring. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to have to worry about it; Duo had dodged away from Heero’s hand and his mouth was once more going a mile a minute. Heero was grumbling at him without really saying a word.

Quatre came to the door, beamed at his koi and asked if anyone was interested in lunch. Duo shouted with glee, and the blond was on the receiving end of another glomp. He just laughed, and hugged Duo in return.

“Let’s eat, let’s eat, let’s eat!” Duo chanted, brushing past Trowa, who had appeared in the doorway. Quatre and his lovers started after him.

Wufei turned a page in his book, finally beginning to get involved in the story, when the hair started to stand up on the back of his neck.

Someone was looking at him.

And the silence in the room was very strange, not an I’m-all-alone silence at all.

He looked up and found four pairs of eyes staring straight at him. He lifted an eyebrow, questioning them without saying a word.

“Aren’t you going to come and eat, Wufei?” Quatre’s voice was gentle, and well on its way to mother-hen mode.

Wufei hid a wince. “I’m not hungry, Winner. Thank you, anyway.”

“Wu? At least come and sit with us?” Duo pleaded, knowing from experience that if he got his koi to the table, he could get some food in him.

‘ _Think fast!’_   Wufei thought, knowing if he got up while they were watching, he was in trouble.  There was no way he could move smoothly when his back was aching like this. “All right. As soon as I finish this chapter.” He replied, and turned his eyes back to the book.

Only to blink rapidly as someone took it out of his hands. He stared up at Heero, wide-eyed with surprise.

“Your back is hurting.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I _said_ it wasn’t bothering me,” Wufei replied, glaring at the other boy.

“Wufei?”

He winced. Duo’s voice was worried and guilty.

Exactly what he had hoped to avoid.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, and forced himself to get smoothly to his feet, his face expressionless and his breath even.

But his brain was wailing, ‘ _owwwwww_...’

Heero’s gaze didn’t falter. “I say you’re not.”

Damn him, didn’t he realize Duo was turning pale?

“You were up at 06:00 this morning; you were outside until 09:00. I say you spent too long on your exercises and now you’re paying for it.”

Well, at least that statement had Duo looking a lot less guilty. Unfortunately, he also looked a lot _more_ peeved. “Wufei - did you do katas for three hours this morning?!”

“Of course not.” It had only been two hours and forty-odd minutes. He’d meditated a bit first.

Duo frowned, his eyes narrowing. Wufei stared back, calm and completely unemotional.

“Just how long _did_ you exercise, then?” a voice that was normally very sweet asked coolly.

Argh! He might have to kill Quatre... “Not much longer than usual.” Usual, of course, meaning in the time before his back was injured.

They still looked suspicious. All four of them. He scowled. “Are we going to eat, or not?”

“What about your book?” Trowa asked innocently.

Wufei wasn’t fooled. He saw the way the taller boy watched him when he got up. Trowa was just as ready to fuss as the other three. Ever since he’d gotten out of the hospital, they’d treated him like a crippled two-year-old. Even when he’d started going on missions again.

He was really getting tired of this. If they didn’t stop pushing...

“Wufei, we’re just worried about you.” Quatre seemed to be picking up on his frustration.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m...”

“‘Fei, c’mon, you know you were hurt pretty bad! We’re only...”

“I _was_ hurt. Past tense, Maxwell.” He winced at the look on Duo’s face when he used his last name, but he wouldn’t take it back. They all needed to back off, all this attention was making him nervous.

“Chang - we are following strict orders from the Doctors and Sally; it’s necessary in order to keep you mission-ready.”

“Screw them, too.” Wufei grumbled, “They have my records and Sally shows up every two weeks like clockwork. She doesn’t hover and act worried when she’s here!”

“That’s because she doesn’t see you pushing yourself. You test your limits every day without giving yourself a chance to heal completely.” Quatre said.

“There’s nothing left to heal! _If_ my back aches every once in a while, and I’m not saying it does, then that’s perfectly normal! If you four don’t quit following me around and telling me to rest and trying to shove pills and food down my throat, I’m going to go back to sleeping in Nataku!” Wufei nearly shouted.

“We won’t allow that.” Heero said calmly, and Wufei turned on him, rage in his eyes.

“What do you _mean_ , ‘you won’t allow it?!’”

“Exactly what I said.” Heero folded his arms on his chest and glared at him.

Wufei glared right back. “And how, exactly, do you plan on stopping me?”

“It wouldn’t be that difficult.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really,” Heero said, stepping forward. Wufei dodged away, ignoring the throb in his back as best he could. Heero lunged for him, and he wasn’t quick enough to avoid his hands the second time.

“Hee-chan, don’t hurt him!” He heard Duo shout, and he growled. His koi thought he was this weak? He’d show him!

He aimed a blow at Heero and the other boy ducked at the last possible second. “I’m not trying to fight you!” he said sharply, confusing Wufei enough to make him stand still. Heero took quick advantage, taking hold of his arm and carefully - very carefully - skimming the softest touch of fingertips down his spine.

Wufei froze.

Stood perfectly still, fighting hard...

Stopped breathing.

Oh, shit - it wasn’t going to work. He couldn’t stop himself.

He whimpered.

“See?” Heero said, his voice the gentlest any of them had ever heard it. The blue-eyed boy stepped back to let Duo wrap his arms around Wufei, to let Quatre lift the back of the blue tank top and start fussing over the slight swelling around Wufei’s vertebrae. He exchanged a glance with Trowa, and they headed for the medicine cabinet to find the anti-inflammatory pills and painkillers Sally had given them for days like this.

Wufei stayed perfectly still, afraid to move and risk another jolt of agony like that.

“And you call _me_ a baka,” Duo whispered in his ear, rubbing his shoulders since he didn’t dare touch his back.

“You _are_ a baka,” Wufei whispered back, still mad but unable to resist lowering his forehead down to rest on Duo’s shoulder. “I just want all of you to stop treating me like a weakling.”

“We’re not,” Quatre put in. “We’re treating you like a friend who’s been hurt. And we’re going to _keep_ treating you like that until you’re better.”

“I know how to take care of myself.”

“We know you do,” Duo said, “you just _don’t_ take care of yourself, even though you know how.  You don’t listen to us and you don’t listen to Sally. If you _did_ , we would back off some.”

“Some,” Quatre agreed, his voice teasing, “but just some. It’s too much fun taking care of you.  You look so cute when you scowl.”

“Hey, Blondie, that’s my line!” Duo howled with mock anger.

“You can’t expect me not to notice!”

“I can expect you not to ! _comment!_   Don’t you have enough hot guys hanging all over you?!  Leave mine alone!”

“Oh, so you can say _mine_ are ‘hot’ but I’m not allowed to compliment _yours?_   That’s a double standard if I’ve ever heard one!”

Heero and Trowa had come back sometime during this little spat, and both of them were smirking at Wufei when he looked up.

“Would you like to be rescued?” Trowa asked, ignoring the two boys who were now fighting over who had the cutest boyfriend - and neither was entirely in favor of their own.

“Please...” Wufei replied, trying to slip out of Duo’s arms without hurting his back. Duo let him go so he could step closer to Quatre, threatening to have the blond’s eyes removed, ‘cause if he could say that about that part of Wufei’s anatomy, that meant he’d been _looking_ at that part of Wu’s anatomy.

“If we get you out of here, you have to promise to take your pills.” Heero ordered.

“Deal.” Wufei normally hated medication, but he’d do anything to get away from this embarrassing exchange. The other two weren’t arguing now - they’d gone on to a very friendly - and loud - discussion of the shape of three specific backsides. He felt slightly ashamed of himself for retreating.

Then, as Trowa slid a careful arm around him to help him walk out, he noticed that both the other boys were blushing.

That made him feel a little better.

Actually, he felt good enough to snicker.

Heero paid him back by deciding to carry him from the room, instead.

“I am _not_ an onna! Yuy! Put me _down!”_

And so the day descended into chaos.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
